


The One Where Liam and Theo Go Through a Haunted House

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Nervous Liam, Post-Season/Series 06, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scared Liam, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: anon asked: could you do thiam + going through a haunted house and Liam is the one that gets really scared---Theo cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  “This was your idea, you know.”Liam winced and shrugged.  “Yeah, yeah, I know.”All too soon, they were at the front of line and Liam just prayed that Theo didn’t notice the way his heart was hammering in his chest.But because Liam was the unluckiest guy in the world, Theo said, “Are you scared?”“No.  Nuh uh.  Of course not.  Honestly, I’m not even sure why you would think that,” he fibbed.





	The One Where Liam and Theo Go Through a Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda just busted this out on halloween night wtyhfaelj enjoy

Okay, so, maybe going through a haunted house as a first date wasn’t exactly the best idea Liam had ever had. But in his defense, he hadn’t actually expected it to be _scary_. Kids go through these things all the time and they come out totally unscathed, don’t they? Liam should be able to handle this. He was a werewolf, for chrissake. Nothing except Monroe and her inevitable return to Beacon Hills should scare him.

And yet there he was, standing in line with Theo and trying not to hide behind his shoulder. Honestly, it wouldn’t have really helped much anyway; Theo was maybe only an inch taller than him.

“You know, maybe we don’t have to go through this. We could go see a movie or something. Or get dinner,” Liam said.

Theo turned his head to look at him and gave him a puzzled look. “But we already bought the tickets.”

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out for a few moments. “Good point.”

“Besides, we’re already almost the front of the line.” Theo nodded toward the front; there were three parties in front of them: a couple of parents with their kids, a band of edgy middle schoolers, and a young couple their age who seemed so in love that Liam wouldn’t be surprised if he caught them making out in front of an ax murderer in the middle of the haunted house.

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Unfortunately,” he muttered.

Theo cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “This was your idea, you know.”

Liam winced and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

All too soon, they were at the front of line and Liam just prayed that Theo didn’t notice the way his heart was hammering in his chest. 

But because Liam was the unluckiest guy in the world, Theo said, “Are you scared?”

“No. Nuh uh. Of course not. Honestly, I’m not even sure why you would think that,” he fibbed.

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but then they were ushered into the haunt and Liam couldn’t do anything but gulp. They wandered into the house and Liam practically glued himself to Theo’s side. He heard him huff out a laugh and then he felt Theo’s hand slip into his. They laced their fingers together and almost immediately, he felt calmer.

Throughout the haunted house, Theo held his hand and walked in front of him so that he’d be the one getting the brunt of all the jumpscares and Liam was thankful for it. By the time they walked through the exit, Liam found himself more worried about Theo’s opinion of him than anything that might jump out at him. But even as they walked back to the car, Theo still held onto his hand.

“So...that was a pretty scary haunted house,” Liam said once they were back in the car.

“I don’t really have anything to compare it to, but yeah. I liked it.” Theo took off his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair before looking at Liam sideways. “Why’d you take me to a haunted house on our first date if you’re terrified of them?”

Liam opened his mouth to defend himself, but after a few seconds of silence, all he said was, “That’s a good question. That’s a very good question.”

Theo just chuckled and shook his head. “You’re a weird kid, you know that?”

Liam snorted and said, “Hey, it was either this or hand out candy with my mom. I thought this might be a little more fun.”

Theo nodded and Liam _swore_ his eyes dropped down to look at his lips for a few moments.

“You know, if you don’t kiss me first, I’m just gonna kiss you.”

Theo’s cheeks immediately flushed and he turned to look the other way. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

Liam bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning too widely and he reached over to rest his hand on Theo’s knee. Thankfully, he turned back and met his gaze.

“I really want to kiss you,” Liam said.

He looked down at his lips again. “No one’s stopping you.”

That was all the encouragement Liam needed; he surged forward to kiss him and Theo immediately cupped his face. It was all heat and passion and tongues until they were interrupted by tapping on the window. They jumped apart only to see a security guard from the haunted house with a flashlight.

“Get a move on! This ain’t the time or place for you two to suck each other’s faces off,” he said.

Theo rolled his eyes and Liam sunk into his seat a bit before starting up the car. He gave the security guard a curt wave and head nod as he pulled out of the parking lot. On the way back, he glanced over at Theo.

“Maybe we can pick up where we left off in my room?”

Theo gave him one of his signature devious smiles and said, “You’re on, Dunbar.”

All in all, Liam decided that it was definitely the best first date he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! it's the middle of the night and i just got back from a haunted house myself and i decided to finish up this prompt :') all comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [visit me on tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/)  
> [reblog/read on tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/167006865354/hey-if-youre-still-taking-halloween-prompts)


End file.
